But I'm Supposed to Hate You
by Bree-Hitachiin
Summary: Kaoru gets rejected by his brother, and ends up spending more time with the person he least expected. His time with Kyouya blossoms into a romance that no one would ever imagine. Yaoi, lemons in later chapters. -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

Randomness alert! This is the first story I'm posting that will feature a new pairing: KyouKao :D I love love love this couple for some reason, and I could not resist the challenge of writing an in-character story about them!

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Though it does own me.

* * *

Kaoru's POV

What is it about the Host Club that I find so absolutely...boring? Is it the fact that the fangirls only like me cause they think I'm in some kind of forbidden relationship with my twin brother? Or is it that fact that no matter what we do it's always the same thing? Maybe it's because -

"...ru! Earth to Kaoru!" My eyes snap open and I find myself staring into liquid gold. Hikaru's face is only inches from my own and I find myself jumping back from his confused expression. "Ah! What? What happened?"

"Club's over. You kinda...fell asleep. On my shoulder. Made the girls go crazy you shoulda seen it I think even..." I tune out what my twin is saying and let my gaze wander around the Third Music Room. Tamaki is holding up a frilly pink dress and it appears that he's yet again trying to force Haruhi into. Her bored expression makes me smile slightly as I continue my observation of the room. Hunny-senpai is devouring cake (as usual) while Mori-senpai stands in the shadows close-by, stone silent. The pair always makes my heart melt a little, I have to admit. Such polar opposites, yet their bond appears as strong as that of mine and Hikaru's.

My eyes continue with their journey and come to rest on the final member of the Host Club. I can almost feel my skin prickle at the sight of the Club's "Shadow King" writing in his ever-present black notebook. Everyone always wonders about what he could possibly be writing in said book...well everyone except for me. I couldn't care less about anything that he does or says or anything. I'm not one to hate people, but Kyouya is definitely on my list of people that I dislike. Strongly. He's arrogant and rude, not to mention extremely selfish. Plus, I can't understand how people think he's the "Cool" type. What's so cool about him? Certainly not his looks...his steely gray eyes are dark and uninviting and his hair is dull and colourless.

My thoughts stop dead as those lifeless eyes turn towards me. Noticing my stare, he tilts his head so the light catches his glasses and glares off of them. I avert my gaze and turn back to my still completely confused brother.

"What's gotten into you?" He says with a chuckle and ruffles my orange locks. "You're so quiet lately, are you alright?" His smile fades and he grips me tighter, holding my chin so that I can't look away. I continue to cast my eyes downwards, refusing to look into the pools that I know I'll be lost in at the slightest glance. I mumble my response. "It's nothing, I'm fine." He pulls me into a hug and I feel like my entire being is on fire under his touch. His hot breath caresses my neck and I shudder, relishing in the glory of it all. The hug doesn't last long enough, and I find myself suppressing a whimper when he releases me and takes my hand. "Let's go home ok? Then we can talk in privacy." I nod and I trail behind my twin like an all-too-willing puppy on an unneeded leash. Catching one last glance at the Club, I can just barely make out the smallest of smirks dancing on Kyouya's lips. I glare in response and turn my back on him, trying to block him out.

xxXxx

When the limo drops us off in front of our house, Hikaru smirks and gives me a look that I have to admit frightens me. "W-what?" I manage to stammer out before I'm swept into his strong arms. He carries me bridal-style up the front steps to our mansion and although I'm struggling, I love the feeling of his arms around me; holding me above all else. "Hikaru what are you doing? Put me down!" I pretend to want to get out from his tight grasp, and he simply chuckles and carries me all the way to our room where he plops me unceremoniously on the bed. "What was that for?" I cry, rubbing my head where it hit the headboard. He grins and pushes me down onto the bed.

"I know you've been avoiding the world, Kaoru. I want you to tell me what's wrong." My heart pounds in my chest and I can feel my face heat up as my brother straddles me and brings his lips closer and closer to mine. I can't resist any longer, I've put it off too long...I reach up and press my lips to his gently and pull back slowly. He's looking at me with a mix of emotions, none of them identifiable to me. "Sorry..." I whisper and try to move out from under him. He grabs my face and prevents me from leaving. Without a word, his lips slowly attach to my own and his hands move to either side of my face in a gentle embrace. My eyes slide closed as he deepens the kiss, and I feel his tongue slowly graze my bottom lip, asking for access. I part my lips and suddenly my mouth is filled with...Hikaru. I taste the sweetness in his ragged breaths and it makes me shudder with pleasure. Our mouths move in synchronization and our hands wander all over each other; chests, arms, legs...somehow our shirts have come off and I can't understand how it's happened, not that I care much. Soon moans and pants reverberate off the walls and the touches become more desperate. Hikaru sucks on my neck and I whimper in a state of pure bliss, sighing his name. A spark of an idea comes into my head and I smirk at his expression as I reverse our positions so that I am now straddling him. Without giving a second thought I ravish his neck with kisses and light nips, and soon he's the one who's moaning. I begin to suck hard, hoping to leave a big red mark when without warning, Hikaru throws his head back and practically screams, "Tamaki!" I stop dead, my mouth still attached to his neck, eyes wide, holding my breath. Slowly, I lift my face so that I can see his expression, and what I see is exactly what I expected: his usually pale skin is dyed a dark crimson red, eyes wide, mouth moving uselessly while words evade his mind. Suddenly he pushes me off and runs into the bathroom, leaving me to simply sit there with my own thoughts...

Kyouya's POV

_I can't understand Kaoru's fascination with looking at me. I always happen to catch him staring and he'll blush and look away. I know that he doesn't particularly like me and that I don't exactly like him, but it seems that we have some kind of strange connection that I cannot explain. Perhaps I'll ask him about this after the Club meeting tomorrow. He's really starting to bore a hole in my skull with his glares and it's kind of pissing me off._

I always smirk at people and just shake my head when they ask what I'm writing in my little black book. I like to keep people in suspense, it keeps me entertained. It's not like I'm writing anything important; it's just all my observations and thoughts. I think of it as a kind of journal or diary that I keep so that my head can stay focused on the important things like school, Host Club finances, and keeping up with my father and his ever growing expectations. I find that I can keep my head in the game more when I'm not distracted by petty and useless thoughts about people that I honestly couldn't care less about. The only reason I want to know about Kaoru is cause he's lowering his Host Club potential by being so distracted. It's hard for us to make money off of the "Brotherly Love" package when one of the brothers is constantly getting distracted. And really, the money is all that matters...right?

xxXxx

I do my usual speech for the meeting and let Kaoru know that I wish to see him later on. I can't help but smirk at how his eyes widen and his cheeks grow red. For some reason I can always tell when his blush is fake, like in the twins' act, and real, like now. This observation annoys me since I don't honestly care about anyone else's attributes but my own, and I can't help but feel like this knowledge brings me closer to him. I do also notice that he isn't sitting on or even close to Hikaru like he normally would be, and this annoys me further. If they're fighting, it will definitely bring down profits...I sigh and call the meeting to end, watching with satisfaction as Kaoru gulps and remains seated. I allow the room to empty and pretend like he isn't there just to make him more uncomfortable as I shuffle my papers together and gather my things. He clears his throat, obviously trying to get my attention. I look up at him but allow the light to reflect of my glasses in my usual manner, so that he can't read my expression.

"Uh...why did you ask me to stay, Kyouya-senpai?" He asks, blushing and tugging at his sleeves nervously. I chuckle humorlessly and grab the chair next to him, turning it around and straddling it. With my signature smirk I push up my glasses and rest my chin on my hands. "So Kaoru..what are you and Hikaru fighting about?" He lowers his gaze and I realize that his eyes are quite the unique golden colour, a lighter shade than Hikaru's and a little more...beautiful. I mentally facepalm. What the hell...I can't be thinking like that. Ever again.

He turns an even darker shade of red and mumbles something that I can't understand. "Hm?" I use a finger to lift his chin. "What did you say? Look at me when you're speaking..." He tries to avert his gaze and I can see the fear hiding behind it. This makes me laugh darkly. "Do I frighten you, Kaoru? Why are you so scared?" I flash my most evil grin just too see him shrink back.

"I-I'm not sc-scared...I j-just..." I can see tears forming in the corners of his eyes and suddenly I feel a stab of...guilt? It can't be, I haven't felt guilt almost my entire life. The tears begin to leak down his face and he sniffles lightly, closing his eyes. I drop my hand from his chin and just stare at him; he's so weak and pathetic that I feel almost ashamed to be sitting next to him. I get up and walk away, gathering my bag and my laptop. "I'm sorry I asked you here. You can go now," I say and begin to leave the room. About half way down the hallway I feel a hand on my arm and I turn around. Kaoru is holding a paper up to me and I look at it nonchalantly. "What's that?" I ask while pushing my glasses up again.

"You...you dropped this..." he says shakily and hands it to me, his gaze still on the floor. I thank him and put it in my bag, continuing to walk away. I can sense that he is still in the same spot, not that I honestly care where he goes or what he does...until I hear his weak voice behind me. "S-senpai?" I stop but don't turn around. "Can..can I..." I sigh and spin on my heel. "Can you what, Kaoru? Just spit it out..." He looks up at me with those sad, golden eyes. "Can I stay at your place tonight?" His voice is like a child's and he's pouting slightly. I let the light reflect off my glasses. "Why should I let you do that?" I ask in my most indifferent voice, although his question does slighty pique my interest. His expression changes to a hurt one and he returns to his scrutinization of the floor. "Never mind it was a stupid question. I knew you'd say no anyways.." He begins to turn around but I grab his wrist. _Why am I doing this? Get ahold of yourself, Kyouya!_

"I never said no. I just want to know why." My voice still holds an air of arrogance even though I'm trying to sound like I give a shit. I lift his chin again and ask him a little more nicely. "Why do you want to stay at my house, Kaoru?" His face reddens again and he worked his mouth uselessly. "I uh..uh-um...I-I..." I roll my eyes and drop his chin, crossing my arms impatiently. "Do you have a reason for wasting my time, Kaoru, or can I get on with my life?" He squeezes his eyes shut. "I'm in love with Hikaru and I can't stand being around him cause he loves Tamaki!" His outburst catches me off guard and I stare at him in shock. "Oh...well..." I rub the back of my neck awkwardly and stare at the ceiling, lost for words. When I finally look back at him to see if he's going to elaborate, I find him staring at me curiously and chewing on his bottom lip. He blushes and looks down again, still nibbling his very raw looking lip. "Uh...alright Kaoru here's what I'll do." I grab a paper from my notebook and neatly write my cell number on it. "Here's my number. No, you can't stay over at my house. Go home. Talk to Hikaru. Sort things out. Come back tomorrow ready to put on an actual convincing act. Text if you have to." I hold the paper out to him and he sadly takes it, looking up at me pitifully. His lip has a drop of blood on it, causing me to smirk as I turn on my heel and walk away. "You might want to fix that lip or Hikaru won't want to kiss you again." I hear him gasp at my knowledge and I push my glasses up as I exit the school, leaving him to wonder at my intelligence.

Kaoru's POV

I pace back and forth as I wait for the limo to come pick me up from the school. How the fuck did he know? I continue to ask myself the same question over and over, knowing that Kyouya was expecting this reaction from me. "That bastard!" I yell at no one, kicking a pebble in my frustration. As if I really needed more complication in my life, let alone from _him_ of all people. My hands ball into fists as the car pulls up and I slam the door behind me, chewing furiously on my ragged lip. The driver repeatedly looks in the mirror at me with concern, but he knows better than to question anything me or Hikaru do. As soon as the car is stopped in front of the mansion I get out and storm up to the door, into the house, and up the stairs to my room. I close my door with as much force as I can muster and I hear the wood crack. Tch, not like I care. I sit on my bed and begin to take off my uniform jacket and shirt, not caring about the droplets of blood that stain them. When I am stripped to nothing I grab a towel and go to the en suite to shower.

"You should really stop biting your lip like that. It'll never heal." I yelp and jump at the voice, flicking the light on to see Hikaru perched on the edge of the tub and looking at me with his deep golden eyes. "Jesus Christ Hikaru! What the fuck are you doing in here sitting in the dark like that? You nearly gave me a heart attack..." I glare at him as my breathing returns to normal and he smiles apologetically. "I need to talk to you." He states firmly, and I know that I'm not going to like where it goes. I try to act nonchalant and turn on the shower, dropping my towel and stepping into it. "Talk away," I say plainly as I grab my bottle of shampoo and pour the sweet smelling substance into my hand. He sighs and I hear him sit down on the seat of the toilet. "Kaoru about what happened the other day-"

"It doesn't matter." I say, cutting him off. "I understand that you like him. Fine. Whatever." I have never been so mean to my twin and I can't stop the feeling of guilt that pools in my stomach when I hear him sniffle a little. "Hikaru I...I love you. Alot. Too much. More than I should." My confession hangs in the air and for a split second I wish I could take it back, but there's no way to now. He sighs and stands up. "I know, and I'm sorry Kaoru but...I don't feel that way about you." Even though I knew it was coming, his answer still stings like a slap to the face. I cover my mouth to hide my sob as the tears mix with the water falling on my broken expression. "I'm sorry Kaoru. Really I am." Those are the last words that he speaks to me as my other half. From that moment on, I knew that we would never be the same again. He closes the door behind him and the sound is like the cracking of my heart. I wait until I'm sure he's gone before I let the sobs wrack my body. It doesn't take long for me to be reduced to a snivelling ball on the floor of the tub, the water still cascading onto me as I cry.

* * *

Sorry for jumping from one character to the next, but I need everyone to see all both sides of the relationship.

What did you think? Read and Review? I think yes :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! This story is really coming along nicely for me, and I have a feeling that it's going to be easy for me to finish. I am just loving this pairing (Kyou/Kao) and I'm trying to keep them as in-character as possible. I gotta say though, I really like this chapter and I'm very pleased with how it's turned out. I hope you agree :D

Again, I don't own OHSHC (sadface)

* * *

Hikaru's POV

As soon as I've left the bathroom the guilt creeps up on me. I shudder as I close the door behind me, and by the time I'm in my room the tears have already begun to fall. I grab my phone off my bedside table and text the first person that comes to mind.

_Hey Tama...could you please come over? I really need someone right now :(_

I press send and begin to change into something casual as I await the response. I jump when my phone buzzes and I snatch it up quickly like a silly little school girl with a crush.

_Of course, I'll be over in 10. :( Don't be down Hika...it makes me sad when you're sad_

Almost exactly ten minutes later a limo pulls up outside and I pretty much run down the stairs to open the door...and there he stands. The most beautiful, wonderful, perfect guy in the world. I step aside so he can come in and he enters silently. After the door is closed we stare at each other without saying a word, and before I know it his arms are around me and he's pulling me close to him. I can't stop the sobs as they rip their way up my throat, and I clutch at the front of his shirt with desperation.

"Ssh...I know. I know it hurts." He rubs circles into my back and the gesture is both soothing and calming. "Come on, let's go upstairs and you can tell me all about it." I nod and lead him to my room, closing the door behind me. He sits on the edge of the bed and I do the same, but he surprises me by pulling me into his lap and hugging me firmly to his body. My heart thumps erratically at his warm embrace and I stare up at him with imploring eyes. He simply smiles and presses his lips to my forehead. "Now, what happened that you needed me to rush over here for hm?" He asks, and my mind returns to my encounter with Kaoru. I blush and avert my gaze, only to have a finger tipping my face back up. "Tell me Hikaru," he whispers and I shiver. "I...well he...Kaoru. He told me that he loves me. More than a brother. And I...I don't love him back. I love...someone else." I leave it at that and for a second I think he's going to leave it too, but the hope is short-lived. "Who is it, Hikaru?" The way he says my name is delectable, and I can't stop myself as I close the short distance between our lips. The kiss is timid and chaste, and I pull back quickly with my face a bright shade of red. Tamaki's wide violet eyes study my face and he remains silent. "S-sorry..." I mumble and he shakes his head. Without another word I'm practically thrown back on the bed and he's kissing me with those perfect lips of his. All of my dreams have finally become reality and, Kaoru or not, I'm happier than ever before.

Kyouya's POV

_The potential in a region between x = 0 and x = 6.00 m is V = a + bx where a = 11.0 V and b = -5.00 V/m..._

No matter how hard I stare at the problem, the answer still manages to escape me. I try several different methods but can't seem to come up with the correct answer. All I can think about is how sad Kaoru looked, and I really shouldn't care. I tried to write about it, but no words come to mind. I simply cannot understand why this has affected me the way it has.

My phone dings and I pick it up lazily, not really caring about some silly text message. However my thoughts change course when I realize the sender of said text.

_From: Hitachiin Kaoru_

_Hi Kyouya...It's Kaoru. Can I please come over? I really have no one else to talk to...I'm sorry if I'm bothering you._

When I gave him the number I wasn't exactly expecting him to actually take my offer. To be honest, it was more of a joke since I knew that he hated me anyways. I sigh and grudgingly type my response.

_Fine. Be here in twenty minutes. _I roll my eyes and try to focus on my work which I know will be beyond help when he arrives.

The minutes tick by far too quickly and my blissful silence is interrupted by the doorbell. "Here we go.." I mumble and go to meet Kaoru in the entry where he's already been let in by one of the maids. His bottom lip is torn to shreds and his eyes are already red from crying. 'It's going to be a long night,' I think to myself and jerk my head in the direction of the stairs as an invitation for him to come up. I hear his feet dragging behind me and the sound sets me even more on edge. When we arrive in my room I close the door behind him and motion to the couch. "So. Kaoru. What brings you here this fine evening?" I say as pleasantly as possible, trying to be a good host. He timidly sits on the opposite side of the couch as me and his voice cracks as he responds. "I told Hikaru that I love him." A long pause as I impatiently wait for him to continue. "And he...he told me that the feeling wasn't mutual." I nod and look at him with calculating eyes. He looks out of place and awkward, just like he should. "Kaoru why did you choose me to burden with this?" I ask and I can see him tense visibly as his signature blush takes ahold of his face. "Well I uh...thought when you gave me your number that I could sort of...count on you. And I really don't have anyone else to turn to, I didn't know what to do I was so...so hurt." I wince as tears fall down his face; I am not the person to come to with needs of comfort that's for sure. My hands start to shake with fear of the situation. What if he starts to sob or blow a fit or something? I don't know what to do about any of that. Awkwardly, I shuffle over to him and put a shy arm around his shaking shoulders. He immediately leans into me and I freeze. Me and Kaoru have never exchanged more than a few words and here I am with him...cuddling...into my side. I want nothing more than to push him away and get back to my homework, but I know that I can't. Sighing, I grab the box of tissue off the coffee table and offer it to him. He takes a few and wipes his eyes and blows his nose. "I'm s-sorry Kyouy-ya for putting you through th-this. I just don't know what to d-do..." I gingerly pat his shoulder and he looks up at me with those deep eyes. I have to look away, when I get an idea that would get him out of my way.

"Kaoru, would you like a drink?" I ask, hoping that if I can get him drunk he'll pass out and I can finish my homework. He sniffles and plays with the wad of tissues in his hand, thinking before he answers. "Y-yes please," he replies weakly, and I rub his shoulder a bit before sneaking to the bar room down the hall. I grab various different alcohols and mixers, with two glasses. I might aswell indulge a little myself so he doesn't feel alone I suppose.  
When I get back in my room he's standing over my desk looking at my homework. "What are you doing?" I ask, a little annoyed that he didn't ask before looking at my things. Setting the alcohol on the coffee table, I walk over and pick up my black book; I pray he hasn't read it. He blushes and bows his head. "Sorry, I just wanted to see what you were doing. I'm no good with mathematical problems like that; that's Hikaru's thing." His eyes refill with tears and I lightly take his arm, steering him over to the couch and pushing him down onto it. I pour each of us a drink and he downs it in a few gulps while I sip mine slowly, smirking. Knocking him out is going to be easier than I thought. Automatically I pour him another, and he drinks this one a little more slowly. No words are exchanged and we sit and drink our troubles away.

Not too long after, Kaoru is swaying while he sits and I'm not feeling much better. I've let myself go too far and my mind is foggy as I stand to go to bed. While walking I somehow manage to trip on...the carpet? My feet? I don't know. All I know is one minute I'm up, the next I'm on top of Kaoru who whimpers but doesn't move. Slowly I lift myself up and look down at his face. Was it really that beautiful before? His smooth skin and large golden eyes; matched with high cheek bones and perfectly balanced lips. His face turns red as I study it, and he tries to keep his eyes carefully turned away. Unwillingly my knee somehow manages to move up to his groin and my face gets ever closer to his. "Kaoru..." I whisper and the next thing I know our lips have melded together and our hands are roaming each others bodies. Why is this happening? I don't like Kaoru...or men for that matter. Yet for some unfathomable reason here I am, stumbling up the stairs to the loft of my room with Kaoru right behind me. Here I am, undressing him and placing feather-light kisses over every inch of his skin. Here I am, making what is sure to be the biggest mistake of my life.

_The intensity of his gaze...the touch of his skin against my own...the feel of his being so close to mine...the bitter taste of alcohol mingling with my breath, which must taste much the same. I never want the moment to end, I know in my mind that this is what I want. Salty tears mix with our dancing tongues, and I can't figure out if they're mine or his; not that I care much. Our bodies are moving in synchronicity as we push each other closer and closer to the inevitable precipice that love-making brings. We reach the edge together, breath torn from our lungs and sweat pouring off our spent bodies. I lay my head on his chest and his lips press one last time to mine before we fall into peaceful slumber together. _

_

* * *

_Not too OOC I hope! :s I tried

Please Review and let me know what you think so far! What's going to happen when they wake up in the morning in Kyouya's bed together? I DON'T KNOW EITHER :D


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so this chapter...is so weird for me. I don't know what it is about it. I like it but I don't. I guess you, my readers, will be the judge ^^

* * *

Kyouya's POV

Hearts beating. Two hearts. Mine and...who's? My head is pounding in time with those heart beats. But why are there two...? Groggily I open my eyes and wince at the harsh light of the sun pouring in through my window. I check my clock and realize that I only have forty-five minutes to be ready for school. "Fuck..." I mutter and turn to grab my glasses...and that's when I see the source of the other heart beat. "What the fuck!" I yell and Kaoru jumps up with a yelp, looking around in confusion. He sees me and blushes fiercly, pulling the sheet back over his naked body. I look down and groan when I see that my clothes are no where to be found. "Shit! What the fuck Kaoru!" His eyes fill with tears as he realizes what must have happened. "I'm sorry Kyouya...I should never have come here..." He says pathetically and my hands shake with anger. "Get out..." My voice is low and threatening and I see the fear in his eyes, but he remains frozen where he is. In _my_ bed. With no clothes on. A guy. _Kaoru_ of all guys.

"I said get. The fuck. Out. Now!" He scrambles and pulls on his clothes hastily before running down the stairs and out the door. I watch out the window as he begins to run in the direction of his house. Closing my eyes I take a shaky breath and run my hands through my hair. I hear a buzzing noise and assume that it's my phone, but when I get down the stairs I realize it's Kaoru's. He obviously forgot it in his rush to leave and left it on the coffee table next to his glass. Without a second thought I pick it up and open it, reading the message from Hikaru.

_I know you're mad but I have to talk to you..._

I roll my eyes and I'm about to close the phone when an idea comes to mind. Smirking, I delete the message and toss the phone into my school bag. I might aswell return it to him, it would be petty not to.  
The shower is calling my name, and the steam and hot water calm me down when I step into it. Unwillingly, I think back to the previous night. I can remember drinking. Alot. And Kaoru was crying again. Then...I fell. On him. It would have been simple enough to just apologize and get up, but no. My drunken self just _had_ to know what those...full...lips tasted like. I just _had_ to know what his...smooth...skin felt like. Just _had_ to know what his...toned...body looked like. _Had_ to know what it was like to fuck his...tight...wet...perfect...

I stop my thoughts short. What. The. Fuck. What am I thinking? Without looking I can already tell that just by thinking about it, I'm rock hard. What is wrong with me? I'm not gay! I was drunk! It's not my fault that he's just so...beautiful. And soft. And...

My erection soon becomes painful as I think about Kaoru and his large golden eyes. I allow my eyes to slip closed as I run my fingers up and down my shaft, picturing Kaoru's face. Soon the light touch is my whole hand and I'm pumping myself avidly, not holding back my sighs and groans. I lean against the wall of the shower as the water pours down my heated body. Too soon the heat builds and my stomach clenches as I release myself, the water washing away the sticky substance. My face burns with shame as I gasp for air and finish washing myself off.

When I step out of the shower my phone is ringing and I quickly grab a towel and wrap it around my waist. "Hello?" I say breathlessly, without looking at the caller ID. I'm surprised when I hear Kaoru's voice on the other end. "Kyouya-senpai...I know this is a little weird but have you seen Kaoru?" Oh, it's Hikaru. I relax slightly, but can't hide my disappointment that it wasn't the other twin. "No, Hikaru, I'm afraid I haven't. Why, is he missing?" I begin to get dressed in my uniform while we talk.

"I haven't seen him since last night...I'm afraid he might have run off, and I'm calling around. You're the last person I called. I'm really scared senpai..." I sigh and run my hands through my hair to style it. "I'm sure he's fine Hikaru, maybe he's just a little upset or something and forgot to tell you where he was going. He'll turn up at school I imagine."

Kaoru's POV

I can feel Hikaru's warmth behind me and I smile inwardly. Somehow I knew that we would be ok, that he was only joking and he really did love me the way I loved him. I'm curled into a tight ball but then the warmth is gone. I frown and I want to roll over and pull him back into the nice cozy bed with me. "What the fuck!" The outburst scares me and I'm suddenly sitting and looking around a strange room. My eyes come to rest on...Kyouya? I feel my face turn red as I cover myself with the sheet on his bed, remembering the previous night's activities. My eyes prickle with tears of fright as I realize how angry he is. "I'm sorry Kyouya...I should never have come here..." He wants me to leave, but my body is in shock and I'm frozen with fear. His voice is threatening and cruel, not at all like last night. He yells at me and I quickly grab my clothes and run out the door, tears running down my face. I briefly see my phone as I run by, but I'm too scared to stop and grab it. Even though my ass is aching beyond belief I still run as fast as I can, and I don't stop until I'm out of breath. I look at my surroundings and realize that I had no idea where I was going. Nothing is familiar to me and I begin to panic and reach for my...phone. Which is on Kyouya's coffee table. "Fuck!" I scream and drop to my knees. I can't help but think that this is one of those cliché dramatic moments from some stupid movie or something. I can picture the narration in my head:

_Our hero, after discovering that he is in fact gay by sleeping with his mortal enemy, runs out into the unknown. He stops when he can take no more and realizes that he is in the middle of -_

"NO WHERE! The middle of no where that's where I am! No phone, no car coming for me, no Hikaru to help me! You know Kaoru you've really out-done yourself this time. Good job." I keep walking forward as I talk to myself, hoping that I'll find civilization one way or another. "First you fall in love with your _brother_, then when he rejects you, who do you go to? Kyouya Ohtori. What were you thinking? Kaoru you are messed right up. Not only did you go to him, but you let him touch you, kiss you, _fuck_ you. You feel how sore your ass is? You deserve it. For being stupid." I pray that no one can hear me, they would think I'm absolutely bonkers. Nuts. Off the deep end. Crazy. With a sigh I continue to walk - limping now - in what I believe to be the general direction of my house. I'm going to be late for school, and this spurs me to walk faster. I have nothing to do but think, and so I do...I think about what happened the previous night. After Kyouya fell on me, things changed. I can't explain what happened, but in that moment something clicked. Somehow I felt connected to him, even though I was drunk out of my mind. I can't help but blush as I remember how gently he treated me; it was so unlike him. He's usually so cruel and selfish...maybe I'm the first person to see what's behind the mask his father has forced him to wear. The thought makes me stop dead and I stare at the ground in shock. Was that the real Kyouya? Maybe...maybe he's only heartless because he thinks he has to be. Maybe the Kyouya I saw last night was the real Kyouya...I shake my head and start to walk again. No. The Kyouya from last night was the out of control drunk Kyouya. I can't fool myself into thinking he might actually give a damn about me. It would be impossible. I'm just a speed bump in his life, and he'll just smooth it over in his Kyouya-like way.

I sigh and saunter onwards, going no where. I shouldn't even be thinking this way about Kyouya. I don't like him. What happened last night was...a normal one night stand between two drunk people. And one of those people was just rejected. Perfectly normal. I perk up as I think that this will change nothing between me and Kyouya. Things would go back to the way they always were, and all would be forgotten...right?

* * *

What did ya think? Reviews are loved! :3


	4. Chapter 4

O: I feel like it's been forever since I've updated! This chapter is fairly short, I apologize. Also it's not the best, but I'm thinking I'll wrap it up with one, maybe two, more chapters. WITH...-drumroll- Yes, a lemon :D because every good yaoi needs a yummy lemon. ^^ Anyways, here you go! Chapter 4

* * *

Kaoru's POV

After hours of walking in the same direction, I finally give up and just lay in the field I'm in. What's the point? I'm just going to go back to the person I can't have, and have to live with the heartache. I roll onto my stomach to keep my still tender ass from hurting, and I pick at the grass sighing. A helicopter passes over me and I ignore it, not paying attention until it lands some distance away and I see a very familiar tuft of orange hair bobbing towards me. I sit up and frown. "Hikaru?" I call out, confused. He scoops me into his arms and hugs me tightly, showering my face in kisses. "I was so worried Kaoru..." he says and kisses my lips, soft at first but deepening after only a few moments. I open my mouth obediently for him and soon our hands are running through each others hair. He breaks away and smiles at me. "I lied Kaoru...I really do love you. I want you to be mine forever, ok?" I return his grin and nod. "I want to be yours Hikaru...forever...forever...Hikaru..."

Someone is shaking me and I open my eyes slowly, the dream fading away. "Huh? Wha..." A stranger is standing above me in overalls and a plaid shirt. He does _not_ look happy. "You can't sleep in my field, you dumb city kid! Get lost!" I stand up and nod. "Sorry sir..." I bow and amble away sadly, feeling stupid for falling asleep. With a sigh I look up to see a familiar sight. I can see the roof of my house! I begin to run to my estate, wondering with extreme confusion how I made it home without even really trying. With relief I find that I'll only be a little late for school, and I run to my room to change. There's a note on my pillow and I frown as I pick it up and read it.

_Kaoru,_

_I'm sorry for what I said, and I really would like to talk to you. We need to sort this out. _

_-Hika_

I stare at the note in astonishment. He's actually putting forth an effort for once, and this brings tears to my eyes. Maybe he really is ready to be out on his own...maybe it's me who needs to learn to live without him...Tears spill down my cheeks as I change into my uniform and grab my books. I call for a car and wait on the front steps, contemplating Hikaru's note. It's all I can think about as I get in the car; on the drive to school; as I take my detention slip for being late; as I sit next to Hikaru and Haruhi, ignoring their looks of "where were you?"; and even after school before the Host Club. When I arrive at the Host Club the first thing I notice is Tamaki and Hikaru. They're acting far too cozy for my liking and my hands ball into fists at my sides. "Hey Kaoru...where've ya been?" Hikaru asks and smiles to ease the tension. I might aswell have been a piece of meat that wandered back into his refrigerator. "Where've I been? Where have I _been_? Thanks for your concern Hikaru. Don't go looking for your twin when he's missing. 'Cause cuddling and flirting with your new boyfriend is far more important," I say with sarcasm dripping out like acid rain. He looks taken aback and steps away from Tamaki with a faint blush on his cheeks. "K-Kaoru I-" I stop him by putting a hand up.

"I don't want to hear it, Hikaru. This just confirms what you told me, so thank you. At least now...now I can move on." I feel tears stinging the corners of my eyes but I refuse to show any signs of weakness to my twin. I whirl around and nearly run into _him_. "Excuse me senpai," I say as way of apology and he holds up a silver object. I frown but realize it's my cell phone from his coffee table. I mumble a thanks and walk out of the third music room without another word. I don't feel much like hosting today and I certainly can't stomach hosting with that bastard I call a brother. My phone's dead (go figure) so I can't call a car to come get me. With a sigh I go to the library to wait for Host Club to be over.

I don't notice he's followed until Kyouya Ootori himself sits in the empty seat across from me. Pulling my books out of my bag I try my best to ignore the stare that I'm sure is literally boring a hole into my forehead. He clears his throat in an attempt to get my attention but I refuse to bow to his wishes. "Kaoru we can't run from this forever. We have to talk eventually," he says quietly, and for a second I pause in my actions. I try to pretend like I didn't hear him but my breathing has sped up and my heart is pounding in my ears, which I'm pretty sure he can sense (being the spawn of the devil and all.) "Kaoru," - God why does he have to practically purr my voice? - "what would you say happened last night?" He asks, and I wonder if he can even be nervous at all. With a sigh I finally look up at him, and I immediately regret said decision. It seems like in just one night my entire perception of Kyouya Ootori has changed. The hair that I found so dull now looks soft and I find myself wanting to run my fingers through it. I study the flawlessly smooth skin of his face and I purposely try to avoid his eyes, knowing I'll be lost the minute I look into them. "Kaoru...I need an answer." He says, and I can hear the smirk behind it. Our eyes finally meet and gold and onyx clash together in a classic battle of light and dark. I can practically see the sparks flying as the tension builds, and I have to tear my gaze away before a fire catches. "A misunderstanding. That's what happened." How I've spoken in this state I'll never know, but the words that came out weren't the ones I really wanted to say. He nods and I catch - disappointment? - in those dark eyes. "Alright," he sighs and stands up, slightly slumped like a kid who's lost the championship game. I frown as I watch him and I can't help but feel sorry for him. "S-senpai? Please sit back down, I wasn't finished."

My own words astound me and I bite my lip, suddenly nervous. He does as I've asked and the corners of his mouth twitch up ever so slightly. This inspires my own small smile and I blush, feeling butterflies spring from their cocoons in my tummy. He's resting his chin on fingers laced together, an amused smile playing on his lips as he watches me. With a chuckle he leans forward and the sparks begin again. "What is it Kaoru? I haven't got all day," he teases and I blush deeper. "K-Kyouya-senpai I uh," I chew my bottom lip nervously as he waits with anxious expectation. "IthinkIlikeyouKyouya-senpai," I mumble looking down and wiping my suddenly sweaty hands on my trousers. I sense rather than see him shift closer to me. "I'm sorry Kaoru, could you repeat that? I couldn't quite hear..." his voice holds just a hint of amusement and I can tell that he's enjoying my suffering far too much. With a deep breath I oblige his wishes, "I think...I like you, Kyouya-senpai." I say slowly, letting the words roll off of my tongue and float in the open air between us. "Kaoru I can honestly say I'm flattered by this," he says and I risk a look at him. I have never seen a genuine smile grace his sharp features before, and I find my breath catch in my throat. "Would you like to accompany me on a date, Kaoru?" The question catches me off-guard and I literally almost fall out of my chair in shock. What is he thinking? We hate each other! (Right?) This is not the Kyouya that I know, and I can honestly say that I'm frightened. "S-senpai?" He smiles even more, loving my self-torment. "Yes Kaoru?" Suddenly I'm angry at him. His whole tone suggests that this is a joke for him, and that's what I simply cannot stand about him. Messing with my head is one thing, but mess with my heart...it's another matter entirely. "What the fuck are you saying Kyouya?" I put ice in my words and drop the "senpai" bull shit to let him know that I am not putting up with his ridiculous games. Kyouya frowns and lays his hands flat on the table. "Excuse me? I don't think you should speak that way to the person who just asked you out." The amused tone is gone and he staring at me with those eyes. I can't stay angry with him when I see that look and I'm mentally kicking my own ass as I melt into a puddle right there on my seat. My head drops to the table with a dull thud and there's his hand, resting on mine. There's his lips, pressing onto my knuckles. There I am, letting it happen. There we are, impossibly together, knowing we shouldn't.

And here I go, sure that once I've said yes, there's no turning back.

* * *

Not completely satisfied with this chapter, but let me know what you think with a review please and thankies ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my lovely fans and welcome to the newest installment of this fic! :D I am pleased to announce that this is the penultimate chapter in this story! -dances- Which is also a good thing cause I seem to be running dry in the inspiration department.

As always, I still do not own Ouran. -sigh-

*Fluff* ^^

* * *

Kyouya's POV

"No...no...NO!" Clothes are torn from hangers and out of drawers as I try to decide what to wear for this stupid date that I never should have conjured up in the first place. I've never been so nervous before and I can't understand what's happening to me or why. My usually calm and collected mind is now a jumble of mixed up thoughts and images of Kaoru. It's not like I asked to like him (or a man for that matter) but it's like I can't find it in my heart to hate myself. I feel far too happy around Kaoru to regret the night that feels so long past when in reality it's only been 5 days. With a sigh I flop onto my back on my soft king-sized bed and drape my arm over my eyes like a drama queen. Speaking of drama queens, I hear a car outside and the front door opens a closes. There are foot steps coming down the hall and I try to ignore them until my bedroom door bursts open and a very excited Tamaki bounds up to my loft and practically on top of me. "Kyooooooouya! _Mon ami_! How are you this very fine evening?" He asks excitedly, and I growl at him in response. He immediately retreats off my bed and into a ball on the floor. "Kyouya is angry with me," he says in a broken voice. I sigh again and sit up, running my hands through my freshly washed hair. "I'm not angry with you Tamaki, I'm just frustrated. I need something nice to wear and I can't seem to find anything," I try to keep my voice even even though inside I am absolutely freaking out. Tamaki looks like he's about to laugh, but covers it with a cough when I hit him with an ice-cold stare. He goes to my closet and only has to look for a few seconds before he's bringing me a dark purple button-up shirt and plain black slacks. Handing them to me, he smirks slightly "You get far too worked up and you miss the simple things. The purple looks good with your eyes." I mumble out a thanks and drop the towel from around my waist with no shame. Tamaki blushes and turns away and I chuckle at him. "It's not like you've never seen another man naked before, Tamaki. Although I'm sure I look a little different than Hikaru," he turns a brilliant shade of red as I tease him.

Slipping into my clothes I realize that the outfit is perfect for the evening I have planned, and that it does in fact bring out the small flecks of purple in my otherwise steel-gray eyes. With an approving nod at myself in the mirror I slide my glasses up my nose and turn to my best friend. He claps enthusiastically and gives me a rib-crushing hug which, despite my outward disapproval, gives me a confidence boost. "I'm so happy for you Kyouya," he whispers in my ear, and I feel a strange glowing feeling in my heart. _So this is what it's like to feel somebody's love..._I think to myself. I decide that I actually like the feeling and I have a little bounce in my step as I grab my wallet and cell phone and head out to the waiting car. I'm not surprised when Tamaki climbs in with me, however when he snuggles up to me and rests his head on my shoulder I cannot hide my shock. "What exactly are you doing?" I ask without making a move to return his affection (though I don't push him away, either). He smiles "I'm enjoying this new side of you. You're not as mean anymore," he says with his kingly grin. I look at him with slight contempt, my old mask slipping back into place as I shift away from him.

We arrive at the Hitachiin mansion within minutes and Tamaki bounds out of the car with a wave. "Thanks for the ride Kyouya, have fun tonight!" He bounces up the steps and rings the bell, the door opening mere seconds later. I laugh a little to myself; Hikaru must have been watching for them. On that thought, I see a flash of orange from an upstairs window, and I take a deep breath before taking my turn up the stairs. Before I can ring the bell the door is torn open, and Hikaru stands in the frame glaring daggers. I put on my best cool smile before bowing shallowly. "Hello Hikaru, nice to see you. Is Kaoru ready yet?" A glimmer of some emotion that strongly resembles sadness glints in his eyes as I mention his twin's name, but it is gone before it can take ahold of him. "You listen here, _Ootori_," he closes the door behind him and backs me against the wall. "If you harm a hair on my brother's head, I swear I will make you pay tenfold for it. You got that?" My smile shifts naturally into a smirk as I stand tall and lightly push him away. "There's no need for threats, _Hitachiin_, because as I understand it he has been hurt far more by you than I ever could." There is a sharp tone in my words that makes his features freeze in place in an angry scowl. We are locked in a staring showdown; his amber eyes filled with hatred while mine simply show indifference and coldness. The spell is broken as Kaoru opens the door, and he pauses to look at us with a mixture of surprise and disapproval. "Really kids, let's not fight okay? Hikaru go back inside, Tamaki's taken over the Xbox and he's already losing." My eyes wander over his clothed torso, the sky blue dress shirt clinging to his body in all the right places. Without meaning to I lick my lips and stare openly until he coughs uncomfortably and my eyes snap up to his face. "Uh sorry," I mutter and he smiles timidly as a faint blush dusts his high cheek bones. I clear my throat awkwardly and offer my hand. "Shall we?" Everything is coming naturally to me, and I'm grateful for my acting skills. I'd be a quivering, blubbering ball at Kaoru's feet right now if my brain hadn't kicked into high gear. He tentatively takes my hand and I lead him back to the car, opening the door for him and clambering in next to him. "Something to drink?" I offer, and pull chilled crystal glasses from a compartment hidden beneath a seat cushion. Kaoru nods silently, and I then realize he hasn't said a thing to me yet. While I pour us each a glass of the Dom Perignon Rose champagne, he stares around the limo as if he's never been in one before. "So um Kaoru," I hand him the flute of bubbly liquid and he tips his head in thanks. "You look very nice this evening," I continue, wishing he'd say something so I wouldn't feel so uncomfortable. Blood gathers in his face in a rosy blush and his eyes remain focused on his glass in which he nervously swirls the drink. "T-thank you, Kyouya-senpai," he squeaks out, and I can't help but smile at just how insanely adorable he is. "You can just call me Kyouya," I tell him and rest my arm on the seat almost behind him, allowing my fingers the brush his ever-reddening cheek. He flinches but doesn't pull away, however his eyes don't move up to meet mine no matter how much I will them to.

All too soon it seems the driver announces that we've arrived and I get out first to lend Kaoru a hand. He gasps when he sees where we are and I smile proudly to myself. "Oh Kyouya you didn't," he states and I chuckle as I escort him by the elbow. We are greeted warmly by the Maitre d' and I smile broadly. "Aah Mr Ootori! Welcome to Aragawa!" He bows deeply and winks at Kaoru. With a sharp clap of his hands a pretty blond hostess appears and he tells her to take us to their most private booth. Making sure Kaoru can't see I slip him about 10, 000 yen and he smoothly stashes it in an inside pocket in his vest. We are brought to the back corner of the restaurant and seat ourselves in the booth with our menus. As soon as the hostess departs I close the dark curtain around us and the only light comes from a few well placed candles, giving the booth a warm glow just bright enough to read by. Now that we are alone Kaoru finally seems to relax and he smiles broadly at me. "I don't know how you got us a reservation here, but this is lovely Kyouya-sen...Kyouya." He tries my name experimentally before switching his still slightly nervous gaze to the menu. A bell rings and I draw the curtain back slightly so we can just barely see the waiter who is already holding a bottle of wine that I asked them to bring upon our arrival. Wordlessly he pours it for us, and leaves with a bow of his head.

Kaoru's POV

Dinner with Kyouya is the single most amazing experience of my entire life. It's like I'm meeting him all over again, this side of him much different than the cold mask he wears in the Host Club and around school. We talk and laugh without any more awkwardness throughout the meal, and by the end of supper I'm so happy that I have forgotten to even once think of my brother. Knowing that I can be happy with someone other than Hikaru has lifted a weight off of my shoulders, and I feel like I am a changed person who has someone new to depend on. We finish our plates and when dessert comes Kyouya is suddenly on the same bench as me, grabbing a spoon. Before I can even register his closeness he's holding a spoonful of ice cream up to my mouth and I'm already blushing. I open my mouth and he feeds me the creamy dessert with an almost tender look that I've never witnessed from him. We've become quiet, though it feels natural, and he feeds me the entire bowl of the vanilla treat while occasionally taking bites for himself aswell. My heart begins to pound as he puts down the spoon and his hand comes back up to cup my cheek. I knew this moment would come, but still I am unprepared when his gaze transfixes me. I sense rather than see our faces inching closer together and my eyes slide closed as his breath washes over me. "I love you," he whispers just before our lips meet in a tender and soft kiss. There is simply pressure for a few brief seconds and then the lips are gone. I reopen my eyes to find that his face is still mere millimeters away, his gaze calculating my reaction to the kiss and more importantly his confession. Instead of an answer I mold our mouths together again, this time more passionate and deep as his other hand moves to hold the back of my head. He lightly sucks my bottom lip and swipes his rather cool tongue over it, no doubt wanting to explore the mouth beyond. Without having to be asked twice I submit and the wet organ delves deep to taste every inch of my mouth. A small whimper makes its way up my throat but is lost in his mouth which still tastes like the vanilla ice cream we shared only moments ago. Slowly his hand moves down from my head and skims over my back, coming to rest on my hip as his other hand follows suit. I bring up my own arms to encircle his neck and begin the turn the kiss around, my tongue fighting back against his. He chuckles playfully and I smirk into the kiss as I begin to thrust my tongue slowly in and out of his mouth, suggesting far dirtier things to come. With a small sucking noise we break apart for a much needed breath and I look down to his crotch where he's not bothering to hide his blatant erection. I bite my lip to contain my happiness that I'm getting the same reaction from him as he is from me. My eyes sweep up his body back to his face where he holds a knowledgeable smirk.

"By the way," I say rather breathlessly, "I love you too." The realization of my own words comes crashing down upon me and I see my own revelation reflected in his steely gaze. Kyouya smiles and brings my right hand to his slightly swollen lips, kissing each knuckle and making his way up my arm. I let out a giggle and he stops at my neck, tongue darting out as if testing the water before those devilish lips and pearly teeth ravage my pale skin. The giggles die out and I stifle a moan and tip my head back to give him better access as he marks me as his own. When he has deemed that patch of skin bruised enough he begins his playful kisses yet again, making his slow way back to my lips. Before claiming them he pauses, his eyes uncertain as he asks: "Do you...want to take this back to my place?"

* * *

Yaaay for fluff :D And you can only guess what the next chapter will be, ne? -wink wink, nudge nudge-

Please Review, I love to know people actually read my work!


	6. Chapter 6

And we're back with the latest installment of the Kyouya and Kaoru scandal! This is the first full-out lemon I've written, so please be kind. Also, I was supposed to end it with this chapter but...well when you get to the end you'll know ^_~ Happy reading!

Do I own Ouran? Ask Bisco Hatori

*Lemon lemon lemon!*

* * *

Kaoru's POV

I don't even think twice before nodding, knowing that this time we won't regret it in the morning. Kyouya smiles and gives me a chaste kiss before summoning the waiter and handing him his gold card impatiently. "Oh you don't have to-" He cuts me off with a small kiss. "I want to," he breathes, and I can't argue when he smiles at me so lovingly. After everything's paid for we nearly run to the car and I am practically thrown into the back seat. Kyouya tells the driver to take us home as quick as possible and with a low growl he pins me to the seat and attacks the unmarked side of my neck. His warm hands snake under my shirt as he feels me up, only stopping at my stiffened nipples to tweak and tease. I lay under him panting and biting my hand to keep quiet, my thoughts a jumbled mess as I try to keep up with what's going on.

By the time we arrive at the Ootori estate, my shirt is off and I have several love bites dotting my chest and neck. The world is spinning and my eyes are unfocused as he carries me into the mansion and up to his bedroom, my shirt laying forgotten on the seat of the car. He kicks the door shut and turns around, slamming me into it and crashing our already swollen lips together again. Our tongues dance sinfully and our hot bodies weld together in a wickedly sweet way. I can feel his erection grinding into my clothed bum and my legs wrap themselves around his slim waist. "You don't have to be quiet, no one's home." He whispers in my ear before licking the shell and nibbling the soft lobe. Thankful, I finally let my pleasure be known and release a wanton moan. He pulls back and looks down at me with an emotion that I can only describe as pure lust, his already dark eyes even blacker with desire. My eyes are wide as I mirror his stare and we stay still for the briefest of moments before he grins slyly.

"W-what?" I whimper nervously and he merely chuckles and shakes his head. He relinquishes his grip on me and puts me down on the floor before kneeling before me. "Uh, Kyouya? What are you-" I cut myself off with a breathy groan as he palms my aching erection and rubs torturously slow. My eyes slip closed and my head rests against the door while he undoes my pants and they fall to pool around my ankles in a black heap. I can tell by his motions that he's nervous so I tangle my fingers in his dusky, silken hair to relax him (even though I'm just as nervous as he is!) He sighs at the motion and tentatively licks the wet spot on my polka dotted boxers. I shiver and my hips move forward of their own accord, desperately seeking friction for my aching cock. "Please Kyouya," I whisper pleadingly, and he happily obliges my wish by pulling my boxers down in one swift motion. The cool air hitting my overheated member causes me to hiss in displeasure and he laughs a little at me. I glare down at him and tighten my grip on his hair to convey the unspoken demand. His laughter stops but a smirk remains on his face as he suckles the glistening pre-cum off the tip of my cock. My stomach clenches in anticipation for the first blow-job I'll ever get, and the feeling makes me giddy. He lifts me up by the thighs and tells me to lean against the door as he rests my legs on his shoulders. Biting his lip he looks up at me as if asking permission before taking the head of my cock in his mouth, causing me to cry out and my hips to buck forwards. The feeling of his mouth on the most private part of my body is everything I've ever dreamed of, and the agonizingly slow bobbing of his head drives me into a sexual frenzy. As my hips jerk forwards again he grabs them, pinning them to the door and continuing to suck me off. My panting and moaning gets louder as I feel the familiar tension in my lower abdomen, warning me of my impending release. "Oh god Kyouya," I breathe, "I'm gonna...not much longer..." I'm not expecting it when he takes me as deep as he can, the tip of my shaft hitting the back of his throat as I come with a sharp yelp. He swallows the sticky substance and licks me clean before setting me back down on the floor and smiling up at me. "How was that?" He asks and I respond by pulling him to his feet and pushing our mouths together in a sloppy kiss. I can taste myself on his tongue and I feel my cock twitch as it fills out again.

We break apart for breath and he lifts me up, carrying me bridal style up the stairs to his loft and laying me gently on the bed. With a chuckle he yanks my socks off and throws them aside before standing and unbuttoning his own shirt. I watch with captivated eyes as he bares his body for me. Just for me. The realization only makes me harder and I let out a whimper as he hooks his thumbs in his boxers and almost timidly pulls them off. He keeps his face somewhat hidden as he comes to the bed and sits awkwardly on the edge. It's dark, but I'm fairly confident that there's a blush on the Shadow King's cheeks. "It's not like I've never seen you naked Kyouya," I say with a giggle to ease the tension. I'm shocked at how calm I feel, and I will the emotion over to my...lover? Boyfriend? I'm not too sure, but I know that I like it.

"I know, but we were wasted before. This is different," he mumbles, and all his confidence has seemingly evaporated into thin air. I wrap my arms around his slight shoulders and kiss his neck, lightly nipping and licking the pale skin. "Please Kyouya," I whisper in his ear, "I want you so bad." My words seem to have an effect on him, since he turns towards me and smiles a little. "How bad?" He asks seductively, and suddenly I'm being pushed back onto the bed and his erection is dragging up my thigh. I smirk and open my legs, my hands moving to encircle his neck and pull his mouth to mine. After that it's like time has began to move again, our lips pulling needy sounds from each other and our erections dripping as they grind together. I pull back and look into his eyes, reaching up and taking his glasses off for him and setting them on the bedside table. "Thanks," he says and leans over me to the same table, groping around in the drawer and pulling out a small bottle that I can't see the label of. "Close your eyes," he whispers and I don't hesitate to do as he asks, simply feeling what he does next. The weight from his body disappears and I whine, only to be silenced by a finger over my lips. "Just trust me, okay? I want you to feel good," he reassures me.

I nod, and hear a popping noise like a bottle being opened. Then he's spreading my legs wider, and I feel something cold graze the private entrance in my backside. With a shiver I take a shaky breath and lick my lips nervously. "Just do it, please," I tell him, biting my lip. He kisses my inner thigh as a distraction as his slick finger enters me. It doesn't hurt like I expected, but it's definitely weird. Since I can't really remember our last encounter, this is all foreign to me...but I can't say I don't like it. "Oh Kyouya...more please..." He adds second and third slippery digits and pumps in and out, sucking on a patch of skin on my inner thigh. There is still no pain, and my moans get higher in pitch as his fingers brush a sensitive spot deep within me. "Aah Kyouya! Please, please take me..." His fingers pull out of me and he kisses and licks his way to my mouth, plunging his tongue in it as he pushes his rather large cock into me. Then the pain comes. I tear my lips away and scream, tears immediately flooding my eyes and spilling down the sides of my face. "Ssh baby, I'm sorry. I know it hurts baby I'm so sorry," he whispers and kisses my tears away. His words and actions relax me as my body adjusts to his size, and he holds our chests flush as he nibbles my neck. Within a few moments the pain ebbs away enough for me to at least bear it, and I pull his mouth close to mine. "Move," I whisper before capturing his lips in a kiss. There's a slight burning sensation as he pulls almost all the way out before pushing a little too slowly back into me, and I can tell he's trying hard not to hurt me. "Kyouya, move! Faster please!" I beg and he looks down at me with slight confusion before stepping up the pace and slamming into me over and over. The sound of our heavy breathing and skin hitting skin fills the air until he hits that bundle of nerves within me and I cry out in ecstasy. "Harder Kyouya oh fuck!" I scream and with a groan he grants me just that, sitting up and gripping my hips so tight that I'm sure I'll have bruises. "God Kaoru, you're so tight...feels so good..." His head is tipped back and his muscles ripple as he thrusts into me, a sight so erotic that I don't even realize that my stomach is clenching with my approaching orgasm. I have no warning as my back arches off the bed and my release coats my stomach, Kyouya's name spilling from my lips repeatedly. He thrusts a couple more times before I feel his hot seed shoot deep inside me, coating my inner walls. He collapses on top of me, forcing the breath out of me. "Nngh...Kyouya please get off..." My voice is strained and he looks down at me with a sheepish grin before rolling over and pulling out simultaneously. With a kiss on my neck he wraps his arm around my waist and secures my back to his chest to cuddle. Our warm bodies fit together snugly and my eyes close with exhaustion. "That was perfect, Kaoru. I love you," is the last thing I hear as I drift off to sleep with my new life curled around me.

Kyouya's POV

The next morning comes too soon and I awake for the second time with Kaoru in my bed. This time, however, I lean down and kiss his jaw all the way to his lips. He smiles and his eyes flutter open, the golden irises locking with my gray ones. "Good morning," he whispers and I smile broadly. "And to you aswell. You look beautiful this morning," I say and kiss him again. At that moment, my door unexpectedly bursts open and there stands the one person I would never want to see in my doorway while I have a man in my bed. "Kyouya Ootori! You little slut you get down here this instant!" My father is holding Kaoru's shirt and I swear under my breath. We must have left it in the car last night. I grab my pants and pull them on, taking my glasses from the table and sliding them up my nose. "Father, please, allow me to explai-" I'm cut off with a sharp backhand to the face. "There is nothing to explain. You are coming with me." He grabs my neck and I look up at Kaoru for the last time before the door closes. I have the feeling that his broken expression is the last one I'll ever see on him again.

* * *

Sometimes I think I can be a little too cruel. Kukuku oh well! More to come when I get around to it, but in the mean time please review! I love hearing your opinions!


	7. Chapter 7

MAN I am on a ROLL! I love writing this story, and I think this is my favorite chapter so far. It's written mostly in diary/journal entries (I made Kaoru's into a diary cause I think that is so much cuter for him heehee) THIS TIME it really is the penultimate chapter, since I don't want to drag this on for too long. Thank you so much to all my supporter's/reviewers! You guys keep me going and make it so much easier for me to continue! I LOVE YOU ALL!

* * *

Kaoru's POV

**_October 3, 2007_**

_Dear Diary,_

_Although it's been less than a week since my drunken encounter with Kyouya Ootori, I can already say that I am deeply in love with him. He asked me on a date the day after, and there was no way I could say no. For the past few days he is always on my mind, showing up at unexpected times to distract me. During Host Club our eyes seem to constantly find each other, and I look away with a blush just like a little girl . _

_Hikaru it seems has been replaced, and I just can't explain how I let go of him so easily. I just feel more drawn to Kyouya...maybe it's because I know he actually likes me back (unlike my twin). Our Brotherly Love routine has been cut from the Club, and we now cater to girls as separate hosts (though we're far less popular now, not that I really care). I find Hikaru's attention on me sometimes, and a little stab of guilt manages to sink into my stomach. His eyes look different; somehow brighter and more vibrant. Do I look like that since I'm in love too? _

**_October 5, 2007_**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is my date with Kyouya. I'm so nervous that I'm shaking and I don't know what to wear. He said to dress nice since we'd be going to dinner, but I have no clue! I feel almost like a girl, fretting over what would look best to meet his standards. I wonder where he's taking me, and I hope it doesn't cost too much since I'm saving for college already. I hope Kyouya likes blue, cause I've just picked my best dress shirt. I can hear his car pulling up...wish me luck Diary!_

**_October 6, 2007_**

_Kyouya's gone. He's never coming back, and I will never forgive myself. _

**_October 8, 2007_**

_Dear Diary,_

_I got a letter in the mail from Mr Ootori. He's sent Kyouya to a boarding school in England and it's all my fault. I could see his father's smirk everywhere on the thick white page. Our time together may have been brief, but it means more to me than anything in the world. I'd give anything to have him back. But I know I never will._

**_November 22, 2007_**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Kyouya's birthday, and I sent a card to his school a few days ago so that he would get it today. I know I won't get a response, but I hope he sees it so he knows that I still think about him. _

_...Does he ever think of me?_

**_January 4, 2008_**

_Dear Diary,_

_The days drag on forever, and I'm beginning to feel numb. Hikaru has given up talking to me, and I don't blame him. I've tried to not be sad, but every time I smile I think of things he said or did that put that grin on my face. I'm sorry for being dramatic Diary, I know you don't deserve my pain. _

Kyouya's POV

**_October 7, 2007_**

_Two nights ago I had the best night in my entire life. Kaoru is such an amazing person, and I can honestly say that I have fallen hard for him. However my father, being the powerful man that he is, didn't like the idea of his youngest son being with a man. I'm on the plane to England, where I will continue my education at a prestigious boarding school. I plan to do my best and please my father, so I have to put Kaoru aside. As much as I don't want to, it's what's best._

**_October 28, 2007_**

_The classes here are far easier than the ones at Ouran Academy, and I have already beaten every other student in my class. My mind is focused and sharper than ever, and my father has already sent several letters to congratulate my success. He's found me a bride, and I will marry after I graduate next year. _

_I cry myself to sleep every night, wishing I could hold him just one more time._

**_November 22, 2007_**

_I received what I assume was card today, and the return address was one K. Hitachiin. My heart pounded in my chest and my breathing caught, and some of the other boys in my dorm asked if it was from a girlfriend back home. Without even opening it I ripped the envelope to pieces and threw them in the garbage, not a single emotion showing on my face. _

_I'm sure my father would be proud._

**_June 26, 2009_**

_Today I will be flying back to Japan after my graduation ceremony to meet my fiancee. My father says that she's beautiful, and that her family owns a very well known medical supply company. Our businesses couldn't tie in better with each other, and this marriage will be an excellent investment. I've accomplished alot in my father's eyes, and I know that he is pleased with me and how successful I've been. I'll be starting University this year to get my Master's Degree in Business, and I am actually quite eager to get going._

_I wonder if Kaoru has been as successful..._

**_October 5, 2009_**

_My wife Amaya and I have been together for nearly three months, and we have decided to have a child together. We need to produce a son to take over the business, and even though I don't love her or even really like her, I've known that this is how my life would be for years. Graduate, go to University, get married, have a son, teach him how to run the family business, get rich, get old, die. Simple really. It'll be boring, but I've been preparing myself. _

_Today is also mine and Kaoru's anniversary. I miss him more than anything in the world. _

Kaoru's POV

**_October 5, 2009_**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today marks the two year anniversary of mine and Kyouya's first date. I haven't gone a day without thinking of him since, even though I know he's never coming back to me. I'll finally be graduating this year, and yet I still feel like I have accomplished nothing. I'm really trying to move on Diary, it's just so hard for me. _

**December 20, 2009**

The train is just arriving and I thank my lucky stars. I thought I was going to miss it for sure, but today must be a good day. I make my way through the aisle and plop down next to a dark haired man tapping away on a laptop. I can't see his face, but a small smile brings up the corners of my mouth. He reminds me so much of Kyouya, always typing away or writing in his black notebook. His hair shifts to reveal some of his face and my heart freezes in my chest. Why is he on a train? Why is he in Japan! "K-Kyouya?" I ask quietly, and his fingers stop moving. His head raises far too slowly, and suddenly the ice in my heart melts as it works double time. I feel tears spring into my eyes at the sight of his perfect face, exactly as I remember from so long ago. We both struggle for words and gravity seems to make us shift closer together as our gazes stay locked on the other. Finally he clears his throat and closes his laptop, and I hear his voice for the first time in more than two years. "Kaoru-san. It's lovely to see you again, how have you been?" His over-politeness makes me blink and look down at my lap. I was foolish to think that he would still want me after so long. Looking at his hands I notice the gold band on the ring finger of his left hand, and realization dawns on me. He's living his life already, while I've been stuck pining over him and not getting really anywhere. "I...I've been good Kyouya-senpai. Things are...they're going great." I lie smoothly, and he smiles a little. I can tell he'd much rather be somewhere else, and that stings a little until his smile broadens. "Would you like a coffee? My treat," he says and my insides warm up again. "Alright, sounds good to me." I reply, and we get off at the next stop and go to a cafe just down the block.

We sit across from each other, and I can feel the tension between us building with every passing second. Without thinking I open my mouth and speak my mind, immediately regretting it after. "Kyouya I'm still in love with you."

* * *

O: Oh snap! Does Kyouya still love him? Can they still be together? IS THE PEN REALLY BLUE? Ok that last one was unrelated, but please review! :D


	8. Chapter 8

HI! I am SO PROUD to bring you the final chapter in this tale! I am very happy with this ending, and I hope you guys are too! It's been a pleasure writing for you, and I hope I can bring you more in the future. But for now, I leave you with this chapter and my thanks. Thank you to all my readers for taking the time to read my work, and thank you for putting up with slow updates and writer's block. I love you all, and to all a goodnight. (Or however that saying goes)

* * *

Kyouya's POV

Shock sets into my stomach but I try to keep my face neutral and I clear my throat awkwardly. "Kaoru I-" I cut myself off with a sigh and push my glasses up my face. "What was between us was something that never should have happened. It was merely a speed bump in our lives, and you need to just forget about it." Tears begin splash onto the table below him as I speak. "You can't be serious Kyouya," his voice is weak and I nearly lose my facade, but I know that this has to be done. "You mean to tell me that...that I meant nothing to you? That what we had and shared together wasn't special at all?" I shake my head, "Kaoru we went on one date, and yes we had sex and yes it was wonderful. But you couldn't honestly think that we would have been together forever. I'm married now, and I'm trying to have a son. Like a normal family. I'm sorry if you expected more of me Kaoru." I stand up and shrug back into my slick black trench coat, my movements stiff and cold. "Good-bye Kaoru." I leave him at the table as he cries, and I keep my back turned so he can't see the tears that run down my face aswell. I have never hated myself more than at this moment. I would give anything to run back in there and sweep him into my arms and shower him with kisses and just tell him how much I love and miss him. Anything. But I can't. I have a responsibility, no, a duty to my father, my wife, and myself. This is how my life is supposed to be. This is what I've worked so hard for. This life. My mansion, my schooling, my family, all of it. I can't let something as ridiculous as a silly high school relationship ruin everything I have. It wasn't even a relationship! It was nothing more than...than an experiment! Nothing more!

My feet drag and I somehow find myself in a park, at night. When did it get dark? How did I get here? I was so busy trying to convince myself that my life is perfect that I didn't even realize where my feet were taking me. There's a bench illuminated by a lamp and I plunk myself onto it with a heavy sigh. Seeing him today meant...nothing. I refuse to let myself get torn up over this. _But his face...he was heartbroken. _No. It was just a fling. He isn't really in love with me. _He was crying for you. He hasn't forgotten._ I'm sure that he'll find someone else. He's...he's got to..._ Now that you've broken his heart, how will he ever open up to anyone else? _I'm not gay! I...love my wife. And my life is perfect. Who cares about some...some kid! _He loves you Kyouya. You're going to be miserable if you don't go back to him. You know that you love him too. Stop trying to convince yourself otherwise and listen to what's really in your heart. _I begin to sob, tucking my knees up under my chin as I cry. I do love him...and now it's too late. I've fucked it up and now I can never have him. _Just pick up the phone...and call._ My hands shake as I do what my heart is telling me, dialing his number that I somehow have never forgotten.

"H-hello?" His voice is hoarse and I can tell he's been doing nothing but crying since I left him. I take a deep breath before pouring my heart out to him.

"Kaoru I am so sorry, I didn't mean a thing that I said. I've missed you so much but I was being selfish. I was only thinking about making my life perfect but I've realized that my life will never be perfect unless it revolves around you. I need you, I crave you, you're everything I'll ever want and more. I would give up everything I have if I could spend even just one day with you. I love you Kaoru, I'll always love you." By the end of my little speech my breath is coming in short pants and I wonder if I've maybe said too much. I bite my lip and wait for him to say something, anything at all. "K-Kaoru?" All I hear is a strangled sob and the line goes dead. "Kaoru!" I quickly redial the number, but he's turned his phone off. "Shit! Kaoru!" Jumping from the bench I catch a taxi - a taxi! - and order the driver to take me to the Hitachiin estate, and I mean now. I need to tell Kaoru to his face, and I will stop at nothing to hold him again.

Kaoru's POV

"I love you Kaoru, I'll always love you." My breath hitches as I hear these words, and my heart soars. _He loves me! He LOVES me! _Is what my mind is saying. But in my heart I know...this can't be real. He's just playing around with me, the cruel bastard. Before I can really start to cry I hang up on him and shut off my phone, throwing it across the room without a care. Then I collapse on my bed and cry my heart out into my pillow. There's a knock on the door and Hikaru steps in silently, his footfalls muffled by the plush carpet. His hand runs through my hair and he rubs my back, showing affection towards me for the first time in more than a year. It feels like we're little again, and big brother Hikaru is cleaning the scrape on my knee from falling off my bike. I turn to face him and he smiles with sadness in his eyes. "Hey..." he says, and I burst into more tears as he gathers me in his arms and just holds me. "Ssh Kaoru. It's all going to be okay I promise," his voice is soothing and it calms me down some. My sobs soon turn to hiccups and I begin to shiver, suddenly cold despite my twin's arms around me. He gently lays me down in the bed and slips in behind me. The covers are pulled up to our chins and his arm snakes around my waist to hold my trembling body to his. "I still love you Kaoru, so much baby brother." He whispers to me, and the words lull me into a shallow sleep.

It's about 20 minutes later when I hear a car pull up in front of the house. I sit up and rub my eyes, going to the window. "A taxi? Who on earth..." My words fade out as I see the dark haired man exit the car and run towards the front steps. I turn and make my way to the front door, tearing it open and staring once again at Kyouya Ootori. He smiles a little, snowflakes making a white crown in his hair. As if in a dream I slowly walk towards him, cautiously reaching out to place my hand on his chest. He brings a hand to my face and I notice his wedding band is gone. "Kyouya...?" He puts a finger to my lips to silence me. "I truly, honestly love you Kaoru. I always have," he says quietly before replacing his finger with his lips in a kiss that I only ever thought existed in fairytales. He literally sweeps me off my feet and into his strong arms, holding me tightly as we break apart for air. The snow falls around us and he laughs as he spins me around. We fall into a snowbank and just lay there, laughing and smiling and sharing little kisses. No words are needed, the moment is so magical that it's unnecessary to talk. I rest my head on his chest as we look up at the dark sky and the snow falls on top of us, covering us with a fine white blanket. Seeing the snow in his jet black hair is a beautiful sight, the contrast so stunning that I can't help the grin that plasters itself onto my face. I lean up and tenderly press our lips together with a feather light kiss, so soft that I'm sure he's missed it until he smiles at me and kisses back with a fire that melts the snow on our faces. We rest our foreheads together and simply soak up the moment before us and finally I interrupt the loud silence that fills the humid air. "By the way...I love you too."


End file.
